


A Day Off

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bored Jared, Established Relationship, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Jared receiving blow job, M/M, Mild Kink, Other: See Story Notes, Porn, Protective Jensen, Season/Series 04, Sex and Chocolate, Some Humor, Upset Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's hurt on a stunt gone wrong & laid up for several days. It's up to Jensen to distract his bored friend before he hurts himself again or causes trouble. He comes up with a unique distraction that pleases them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language as usual as well as the normal explicit warning for this type of story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the mind that creates the plot.
> 
> Author Note: This is set in early S4. The muse decided it wanted some hurt Jared with Jensen taking care of a hurt and bored Jared.
> 
> Also since this is one of those where tagging gets confusing for me let's just say Jared's on his back but it might not fully qualify for a bottom tag.

**A Day Off**

**Chapter One**

“Jensen! Hey, Jensen!”

Jensen Ackles wondered briefly if he ignored the shout of the on-site director if the man would go away because if he thought he was reshooting that scene for the 8th time when it had been perfect on the 2nd take then he was about to unleash a whole lot of pent up Texas frustration on him.

“Yeah?” he finally answered, sticking his hands into the outer pockets of Dean’s leather jacket so he wouldn’t be tempted to wrap them around the guy’s neck.

Jensen hated split shoots. He hated them especially when the on-site director was new and really didn’t have a handle on how things worked on the set, on the show or with its actors. He really hated it when it happened on a day that he knew his co-star was filming a more physical scene and Jensen wasn’t around to make sure Jared either didn’t get it in his head to do his own stunt or the riggers triple-checked every little thing that needed to be done to ensure the safety of his co-star, best friend and also boyfriend.

“Don’t snarl,” Misha Collins muttered from behind him. “It can’t be a reshoot since the guys are packing up the equipment. Maybe he’s coming to apologize for saying you clearly didn’t have an understanding of how Dean Winchester should be played earlier.”

“I can still punch him so stop reminding me about that,” Jensen replied tightly and reminded himself to sit Eric down first chance and have a long talk about things and people. “What?” he asked tightly, reminding himself that it had been a long day and they were all tired.

He just wanted to get back to set, shower, change into his own clothes, find Jared and go home. Jensen jerked his arm away from where Misha kept nudging it while reminding him to keep his temper.

“Jensen, I forgot until just now when I was checking my phone that Eric called shortly before lunch with a message for you,” the director hurried over but didn’t really look all that sorry at not passing on a message from the show creator and Executive Producer. “Something about Padalecki.”

As Jensen frowned, Misha was swearing under his breath and putting himself between the two men while one of the PAs who’d been with the show from the start and had been passing by to hear that stopped short with wide eyes; knowing the danger the new guy had just put himself in.

In five years of filming Supernatural it didn’t matter if you were a long time crew member or a guest star for one episode you knew there were three things that Jensen Ackles took very seriously: his acting, the 1967 Chevy Impala that was just as much part of the show as the two young stars and his co-star, Jared Padalecki.

This PA had seen Jensen rip people apart for less than forgetting to give him a message from the creator about Jared and even as he watched Jensen’s jaw twitch he knew this director probably wouldn’t be making a return after this mistake…assuming his body wasn’t devoured by wild animals in some lost forgotten part of Vancouver.

“What about Jared?” Jensen demanded, voice dropping into a tone that was eerily close to Dean Winchester’s pissed off voice. “Eric called you before lunch which was something like eight or nine hours ago and told you to tell me something about Jared and you _forgot_? What did he say about him?”

“Oh, nothing much,” the guy was around 5’9” with a fondness for garish shirts as he pulled his phone out to refresh his memory of the message. “A stunt went wrong, he got hurt and…oh, I guess Eric wanted you to cut this short and head back cause Padalecki was asking for you. Guess it’s a good thing I didn’t tell you or we’d have wasted the shoot.”

“Jensen!” Misha snapped, both hands moving to shove the lead actor back three steps from where he’d moved to lunge for the director’s throat. “Go on now. Chip can get you back so you don’t have to wait for the rest of us. I’ll call ‘em and let know you’re coming and what happened,” he gave another shove back to the waiting PA who’d already dug for a set of keys. “Go. Shoo. Got check on the kid. I’m sure by now it’s all been sorted out and he’s just bruised or banged up.”

“When Eric called they weren’t sure if he’d broken his back or not,” the guy said without noticing how close he was coming to having a seriously pissed off Jensen in his face.

Misha bit back a groan while physically putting Jensen in the truck to be sure he didn’t lose his temper on the moron behind him. “Jared’s going to be fine,” he told him, feeling the tension going through Jensen’s shoulder and wondering if the younger man really knew how much of his true feelings he gave off at times like this. “He’s got lady luck riding on those massive shoulders. You just get going and I’ll see you on Monday if not sooner.”

Jensen’s green eyes were still hard as he glared at the director but he finally nodded. “You call Eric or Clif, find out how he is and make damn sure you tell them why I didn’t come back and that this guy had better never direct either one of us again,” he growled.

“Yep, I’ll take care of all of that. You just relax and unclench your teeth some,” Misha stepped back to let the truck take off. He blew out a breath while turning to eye the director who happened to just look up to notice the departing truck and actor.

“I wasn’t done talking to him,” he frowned, unhappy. “I swear, I’ve never worked with a more uncooperative actor in all my…hey!” he blinked when a hard finger was poked in his chest.

“That man has given you everything he had today. He nailed each of his scenes on the first take and didn’t growl about you insisting he reshoot them more times than they needed to be done until you finally pushed too far and actually said to the man who brought Dean Winchester to life that he didn’t understand the character,” Misha was usually laid-back and easy going. He’d kept his mouth shut for the most part during this shoot but now he wasn’t going to. “You kept that message from him just so you could get this shoot in. You clearly don’t give a damn if Jared might have been seriously hurt. All you cared about was this shoot. You’re lucky that Jensen didn’t rip your throat out the second he heard that Kripke called for him and I won’t promise that he still won’t depending on what he finds when he gets back to the city.”

“If I had told him about the message he would’ve left and that would’ve been a day of time and money wasted all for nothing,” the director shrugged. “He’s an actor and should understand what’s important. He also shouldn’t have left until I said he could. I needed to talk to him about some touch-up scenes and…”

Misha stared at the man as if he’d lost his mind, shaking his head finally as he heard his name shouted. “You lost Jensen’s attention the moment you said the words Jared was hurt. And if you don’t think that Jensen knows what’s important than I don’t think you understand what’s important to Jensen Ackles.”

The angel played actor turned to leave the speechless director while digging for his phone to start calling the main studio and warn someone what was headed their way.

** Back in Vancouver, Main Studio: **

“What happened to the promise about you not doing your own stunts unless they were minor?” Eric Kripke was at the point where banging his head into a wall seemed like a brilliant suggestion. Or firing a lot of people. Either would have worked for him.

“When’d…I promise that? And…this was minor,” Jared Padalecki responded, voice muffled since he’d pulled a pillow over his face to try to stop his head from throbbing. His words were slurred from pain, shock and the combination of muscle relaxers and pain killers he’d been given earlier. “Where’s…Jen?”

“Back in season two when you broke your arm,” the creator and executive producer of Supernatural replied from where he was trying to pace in the cramped bedroom of Jared’s trailer while still keeping an eye out for his co-star, who he’d been expecting for the last nine damn hours. “You promised Jensen not to do your own stunts unless they were minor…and he was on set. He’s going to kill someone…if he ever gets his ass back here,” he muttered, looking at his phone again and debating another call to someone since it was plain that his first call hadn’t worked.

A glassy hazel eye poked out from under the pillow. “Promised…Jen. Didn’t promise you so that…promise is void cause Jen wasn’t here.”

To Jared’s blurry way of thinking right then that made perfect sense even if it made his producer growl something back at him.

It had been a simple stunt. His character had been jumped in a bar, got in a fight. It was a simple stunt or seemed at the time…until Sam went through the wrong table a little too hard and things went haywire for Jared.

The only thing Jared had known is one minute everything was fine, the next he was in agony and unable to move. The second he screamed in real pain Eric, who’d been on set, called the scene and people began scurrying around shouting for medics and telling him to stay still…which the young Texan had thought amusing considering he couldn’t move at that time and had been fighting his own panic.

Jared’s thoughts weren’t clear for what happened after that. He recalled telling Eric and Clif, his and Jensen’s bodyguard, to call Jensen for him. Normally Jared wouldn’t have thought of interrupting Jensen while he was on location but the pain was so severe and there were mumbled words like back fracture and paralysis that he’d gotten scared. He wanted his best friend there and he still wanted him.

“Where’s Jensen?” he asked again, trying to push himself up only to hear something crash as Eric practically lunged back to the bed to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him flat on the bed.

“Jared,” Eric took a stern warning tone like he’d been doing ever since Jared woke up to learn that while his back wasn’t broken or fractured he had twisted the hell out of it and would need at least 48 hours, though 72 would be better, of being flat on his back to relieve the twisted and tense muscles. “Do you want a 300 pound key grip sitting on your chest again if your back spasms?”

“I’d rather have Jensen sitting on my chest if I had a choice,” Jared mumbled from back under his pillow. “Actually I’d rather have Jen…”

Eric closed his ears to the rest of that muffled comment and was glad between the slurred words and the pillow that no one else currently in the trailer would’ve been able to pick out all but a few words. “You gave him some heavy stuff, right?” he eyed the medic who’d stayed in the trailer to be sure Jared didn’t need to go back to the hospital.

They’d taken him there by ambulance with the fear that he might have broken something in his back but after hours of tests came back that his temporary paralysis had just been caused by the sudden shock in his back and along his nerves, as well as some severe twisting of muscles Jared had been reluctantly released.

Of course while Eric and Clif had wanted the star to go home to rest he’d insisted stubbornly on returning to set to wait for whatever was keeping Jensen.

“Yeah, that and some muscle relaxers,” the set medic coughed as some of what Jared was saying got a little louder. “He’s so looped up that he doesn’t realize or care what he’s saying, Eric.”

“You all know those privacy agreements the company had you sign? Well, they really come into play right now,” Eric rubbed his head as he heard the trailer door open to shoot Clif a dark look. “Well?”

Clif Kosterman looked past Eric to hear Jared’s muffled voice, clearing his throat. “Misha just called. Jensen’s on his way and he’s pissed,” he began, tone showing the big man wasn’t happy himself. “That ass of a director didn’t give him the message until just now and I guess he really put Jensen through hell today too. Misha said they could’ve been done hours ago if the guy wouldn’t have kept reshooting scenes that Jensen had nailed. Jared! Stay still or _I’ll_ sit on you!” he yelled when he caught sight of the actor about to move.

“Want…Jensen,” Jared was tired, in pain, and more than a little cranky. He wanted Jensen and he wanted to go home. He’d also heard or thought he heard about someone giving his friend hassles and thought blurrily about punching whoever it was in the nose. “Where’s…”

“Jensen’s coming, Jared,” Eric was saying even as he heard raised voices and rubbed the back of his neck. “Correction, it sounds like he’s here.”

Jensen hadn’t given the PA time to properly park the truck. As soon as he’d slowed down he was out and running the distance to Jared’s trailer. He’d been stopped at the door by a well-meaning stunt coordinator except by then Jensen’s patience had vanished and his temper was on a hair trigger. It went off the moment the guy’s hand touched his shoulder.

“Since I’m not thrilled that you guys let him do whatever stunt he did that ended with Jay being hurt I’ll tell you now and as politely as you’re gonna get from me right now to get your damn hand off my shoulder and get outta my face so I can go see my friend,” Jensen growled, eyes cold as they shot up to see Clif’s head poking out of the door. “How is he? And what the hell happened?”

“Get your ass inside and find out,” the bodyguard reached out to pull him into the trailer while shooting the other man a warning look. “Eric’s been waiting for him for over eight hours. You wanna be the one to explain why you kept him waiting another two seconds? If so then I doubt if it’ll just be a director looking for a job in the morning.”

Jensen stepped into his friend’s trailer to see the set medic as well as Eric Kripke waiting for him but he moved past both men to head for the back where he could hear a muffled, slurred voice he knew well. “Jay.”

Jared had been running lines from season one while singing to himself and trying to move enough to get more comfortable while also not causing his back to explode in pain when he heard a voice say his name. “Jen.”

The nicknames were just between them and normally only said when they were alone but he was too spacey to care who might still be around. He was also too spacey to realize much of anything. “Hi! Where ya been? Did you have a good shoot? I didn’t. Stupid table. Stupid back…I missed you, Jen. I…”

Jensen had been terrified of what he might find upon getting to his friend. He had talked briefly on the phone to a terse Clif to learn that Jared hadn’t broken his back which was a huge relief. Now as he stepped into the bedroom to take in the pale face, the too big eyes, the bruises on Jared’s arms that he guessed would be much worse on his back and neck as well as the ramble of fast words he turned to throw the medic a look.

“What the hell did you give him?” he demanded, reaching for the hand that was trying to lift for him. “What happened and how bad is he?”

“I feel awesome,” Jared saw fit to point out even though he knew when the meds were off he wouldn’t feel as great. He was just happy to see Jensen there finally. “What…took you so long?” he asked in a suddenly soft tone, words still slurred. “…thought you…weren’t comin’ or…”

“Hey, you know that if I’d’ve known you’d gotten hurt that I would’ve been here with you,” Jensen sat down, not caring if he was still in Dean’s clothes right then. All he cared about was the scared worry he could see in too glassy hazel eyes. “That jackass of a director today didn’t give me Eric’s message until just a little while ago, Jay. I am so sorry that I wasn’t here sooner,” he reached up to brush the strands of hair out of Jared’s eyes to feel how clammy his face felt and knew he needed to get him home. “What happened, dude? I thought we agreed no stunts.”

“Eric let me,” Jared mumbled like a kid trying to place the blame for his bad deed on someone else.

“Hey! Now don’t go getting him madder at me than he probably already is, Jared,” Eric stepped into the room to close the door so he could talk privately with his stars while Clif went to get their ride home. “The stunt guys are still trying to figure out what happened, Jensen. It was the fight scene in the bar where Sam was supposed to tossed around some and then put through a table.”

Jensen knew the scene. He also took in the bruises on Jared’s jaw and face to throw their producer a curious look. “Did those guys forget it was play fighting or was there another reason he looks like his face was used as a punching bag?” he asked in a low voice, not liking the bruises any more than he did the knowledge that the stunt had gone wrong. “What about his back?”

“Boom! Went through the table!” Jared tried to bring Jensen back into focus as his eyes blurred. “Couldn’t move and wanted you.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Jay,” Jensen’s fingers itched to go through Jared’s hair but reminded himself he needed to wait.

Even though when they admitted their less than plutonic feelings for one another the first thing they did was talk to Eric about it and reassure the man that they’d keep their relationship quiet, Jensen tried to keep things low-key except for when they were off set and inside the home they shared.

“The table he went through wasn’t a break-away prop but a real heavy table so when he went through it with his full weight he landed right on his spine,” Eric was saying in between Jared’s helpful babble. “He twisted his back and bruised himself up plenty so the nerves were stunned and that’s why he couldn’t move and we all thought he’d broken his back.”

“So…he’s just bruised and twisted out of shape?” Jensen kept his other hand on Jared’s shoulder while leaning closer to allow his friend’s restless hand to reach up to latch onto Dean’s amulet, a habit that both Sam and Jared seemed to have. “What did the doctors say? You did take him to the ER, didn’t you? Why’d they let him out and why didn’t you take him home?”

Eric waited until all the questions seemed to be asked for the moment. “They said he was bruised with some twisted muscles so he needs to lay absolutely flat with very little movement for at least 48 hours though they’d prefer 72 hours to give him a chance to start to heal,” he began, seeing when Jensen understood what that meant because he nodded his sympathy to the man.

A sick or hurt Jared was one thing but a hurt, in pain, restless and bored Jared was three times as hard to deal with so to keep Jared immobile for nearly three days was not going to be fun for the person who was taking care of him; which meant that Jensen was not going to be having an easy weekend.

“I have a list of things to help like heat, compresses, he can lay on his stomach only to apply the heat or if his back tightens up to try to get the knots out but he has to watch how he moves or he’ll spasm,” the creator of the show held out a list and a bag with some bottles. “Pain pills and muscle relaxers every six hours for the first 48 and then if he can stand the pain cut the pain pills back to every eight hours as he needs them. He needs to eat with…”

“Yeah, got it,” Jensen eyed the list from the hospital with the doctor’s handwritten notes so sigh. “No more stunts unless I’m on set, dude,” he stated firmly and then eyed Eric. “No more stunts.”

“Tell him. I tried to talk him out of it but he pitched a stubborn fit that it was a simple fight and not like he was being tossed through a wall,” Kripke shrugged, nodding to the loopy eyes, floppy haired actor who was trying to move his stiff body closer to where Jensen sat beside him. “Also, Clif and I wanted to take him home but he insisted we bring him back here to wait for you. I also suggested calling Gen to help take care of him but he…gave a rather interesting reply to that.”

Jared pried an eye back open to toss his producer another sour look and chose to repeat his answer again with a much freer rein on his words this time until a finger touched his lips.

“Okay, no one is saying I don’t want to take care of you or that I’m not staying with you through this. You know Eric had to make the effort of at least mentioning Gen if other people were around,” Jensen had covered his own glare at the suggestion quickly but figured their boss knew that neither of them would have gone for having anyone do what Jared would probably only let Jensen do for him anyway. “Can he be moved enough to get him home?”

“Clif went to bring the Hummer around,” Eric eyed Jensen’s clothes curiously. “Are you changing or should I tell wardrobe they’ll get the clothes back on Tuesday?” he asked, already knowing he wouldn’t be seeing either actor until then and would just have the directors shoot some other shots on Monday.

“I’m not taking the time to change now. They’ll get ‘em back when I came back,” Jensen knew it wouldn’t be the first time that costumes had been worn home and he suspected that it was going to be one of those times when getting Jared to let go of the amulet wouldn’t be easy. “Dude, you ready to go home, take a few more pills and try to sleep some before this buzz wears off and the pain kicks back in?”

Jared was sleepy and sore but he nodded in response to the deep soothing voice he could hear from beside him. Now that Jensen was there he knew everything would be fine because his friend would make certain of it. “Yep.”

“Yeah, this is going to be fun,” Jensen sighed, standing to consider the best way to move a no way fully awake or steady 6’4” Jared when Clif was suddenly there without even being called. “Jay, can you put your arm around my neck?”

“Put both arms around you if we were alone,” Jared muttered, shooting their bodyguard one of Sam Winchester’s best bitch faces. “Clif…”

“Yeah, I’ll leave you alone as soon as I help Jensen get your ass planted in a bed at your place, kid,” Clif shook his head dryly, shooting the older actor a look. “You need help this weekend?” he asked since he already knew that Jensen wouldn’t leave the house until it was safe to leave Jared alone. “Food, meds...anything?”

Jensen knew already that this weekend was going to suck for his friend so that meant that Jared would not always keep his happy go lucky disposition. Of anyone on the crew it was usually Clif who got to see that rare side to Jared so if he was going to ask anyone to come over to bring food or anything else they might need it would be their bodyguard so he nodded.

“I think there’s enough food but if we need anything I’ll call,” he promised, steadying Jared as he and Clif with Eric’s help managed to get Jared out of his trailer, down the few steps and into front passenger seat of the Hummer that was used to drive them around. “Shh, shh, I know it hurts, Jay. Just breathe through it and focus on something other than the pain,” Jensen was careful when he laid the seat back so Jared would still be as flat as possible in the vehicle.

Jared hated laying down in a car cause it made him dizzy but the burning pain in his back just from standing told him this was going to get worse before he felt better. His hand shot out blindly when he realized Jensen wasn’t close to him. “Jensen?”

He heard the back door open and then close with very little jarring to the Hummer while Clif got behind the wheel. Jared felt his hand be lifted to close around familiar metal and knew Jensen was letting him hold onto the amulet much like Dean would let Sam. “Hurts, Jen,” he whispered through clenching teeth.

“I know it does, babe,” Jensen murmured, fingers now carding back through Jared’s hair since they were now leaving the lot. “It probably will for the next few days but I’ll be with you. We will get you through this and come Tuesday I will be kicking serious butt.”

“I…really did want to do the stunt myself, Jen,” Jared felt guilty for trying to pass the blame so he forced his eyes open to see the outline of his friend’s rugged profile and could tell Jensen was tense. “No one’s fault but mine.”

“No, that’s not true because someone should’ve made sure that prop table was right and you hit it way too hard so whoever went over that scene with those other guys should’ve been more careful,” Jensen would find out who to blame for that as he lifted his eyes to meet their bodyguard’s in the mirror. “Tell Eric that the asshole he had directing me doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing.”

Clif nodded. “Eric’ll handle it, Jensen,” he assured the actor, nodding to the seat beside him. “You just focus on what’s important and take care of him.”

Jensen nodded, squeezing Jared’s hand when he felt him tense. “Tell me if you feel sick or if you want anything special tonight so Clif can stop now.”

“Just wanna sleep,” Jared’s eyes slid to Clif then back to Jensen with a silent question, seeing his friend nod subtly. “Chocolate?”

“You need something a bit better than chocolate but we’ll see,” Jensen smiled and then fell into a pattern of mindless chitchat to just distract Jared until finally they were pulling into the driveway of the house he and Jared shared.

Jensen went to unlock the house and turn on some lights when it hit him that getting Jared up the steps to the master bedroom was not going to work right then and they’d have to stay in the spare bedroom downstairs that had once been Jensen’s before they expanded their friendship.

He went out to help Clif get Jared out of the Hummer and into the house but whispered the change in locations to Jared who seemed confused for a long moment before he slowly nodded.

Jensen quickly turned the bed down, tossed the pillows to the side and then helped Jared sit on the bed long enough to dispose of his boots and socks while Clif was out bringing in their stuff. He cringed as he helped Jared pull his t-shirt over his head and saw the mass of bruises that were already starting to form on from his tailbone to his neck.

There were also bruises over to the side that told him that a piece of the broken table must have hit there as well so he’d have to keep an eye out for any pain when Jared went to the bathroom.

He had Jared’s jeans off and got him into a loose pair of worn sweatpants to sleep in before Clif came back in with the doctor notes and pills. Jensen thanked the man for his help while walking him out after making sure Jared would be okay for a minute.

“Call me any time this weekend if you or he needs anything,” Clif ordered sternly, eyeing Jensen closely. “He still would’ve done it even if you’d have been there, Jensen. You know how Jared is about doing his own stunts.”

“Yeah, but if I had been there I would’ve been watching the props and could have seen that the table was wrong,” Jensen muttered and then sighed. “I know. It’s just hard seeing him hurt like this. I know he’s going to be in pain all weekend and I hate that I won’t be able to help him as much as I want to.”

Clif clapped a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Just make sure to take care of yourself too,” he warned seriously, adding. “You can’t help Jared if you go down while worrying about him.”

“Thanks, Clif,” Jensen nodded. He waved as the bodyguard drove away and then shut the door, locked it and set the alarm before stepping back to the bedroom door to see with a slow smile that Jared had drifted to sleep now that he was home.

Jensen watched Jared sleep for a few minutes to be sure his breathing wasn’t labored or too distressed before he went up to quickly shower and change into his own clothes but this time he slipped the black cord of Dean’s amulet back around his neck just because he knew sometime over the weekend Jared would reach for it.

He gauged the time of night it was so just made up some quick sandwiches in case Jared woke up so he could at least take a bite of food with the pills he would need to take. Jensen carried the food, some bottled water and a cup of coffee for him back into the first floor bedroom to place it on the dresser.

Jared’s face was tense as if the pain was coming back but so far his lashes were just softly fluttering against his cheeks. His hand was tensing as if restless but as Jensen moved to carefully sit on the other side of the bed to take it into his own it stilled and he murmured something too soft to hear but Jensen smiled.

“I’m here, Jay,” he assured his boyfriend softly since now they were safe behind closed doors and any secrets or public facades were left at the door until they went back to work again.

This house, this time was where Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki the actors could be safely replaced by Jensen and Jared who were more than best friends. They were friends and lovers and here they could be themselves as much as they could be anywhere.

Jensen sat to just watch Jared sleep peacefully now because he knew soon, once those original pills and probably a shot or two, wore off the pain would come back and that was when he knew the fun would really start.

“I’m with you, Jared. I’m with you and I’ll get you through this,” Jensen murmured softly, placing a soft, nearly chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and sighing when he heard the first soft whimper of pain. “Here we go…”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day Off**

**Chapter Two**

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because ain’t an answer. Why?”

“Because you can’t see the TV to play X-box with the way you have to rest. Is that a better answer, Jared?”

“No, cause I’m still bored. Can we put the TV on the ceiling?”

Jensen Ackles bit his tongue to keep from groaning in frustration or losing his very strained temper because he really did get why it seemed like his 6’4” boyfriend and co-star was acting like a tired little kid rather than the adult that he knew he was.

In the past 56 hours Jared had been through so many mood changes that Jensen was nearly tempted to say something in Latin to see if anything happened.

When Jared had woken up fully the pain had been so bad that he’d been fighting both tears of pain and screaming with it. He had shed a few tears after he’d shouted at Jensen’s attempts to help him because afterward he’d felt bad and feared his boyfriend would get fed up with dealing with him right now.

“Jay, you’re hurt. I get that. I know that anything you say right now you won’t mean,” Jensen assured him as he sat as close to Jared on the bed as he could to run his fingers back through Jared’s hair, soothing them both. “Just let me try to make it go away a little?”

Jensen had placed a lot of calls that morning. He’d called the hospital, spoken to doctors who’d mainly told him to give Jared more pain meds or bring him in to be admitted. He’d called Jared’s own doctor who’d told him to apply heat, more meds and if he continued to scream with pain take him to the ER. Finally, at the end of his rope and hating to see tears on Jared’s cheeks or how he’d clung to his hand and the amulet around his neck, Jensen had placed one more call, to Jared’s brother.

“No, as hard as it is to see him in this much pain giving him more meds is not what Jared needs,” Jeff Padalecki told Jensen after hearing about his little brother’s injuries and the diagnosis. “Let me make a call to see if I can get the doctors up there to send me the reports and any X-rays. I’ll call you back in a couple minutes.”

Having an older brother who was an orthopedic surgeon came in handy at times when Jeff called back in less than 20 minutes. “Okay, so we won’t be telling Mom exactly how he ended up like this or else she’ll be on the first flight to Vancouver but despite the pain it’s not as bad as it could’ve been,” he told a worried and frazzled Jensen. “I know it looks bad and I know what a brat Jare can be when he’s in pain but it actually could’ve been a lot worse if he had hit even an inch the wrong way.”

“Not helping me with the urge to punch people, Jeff,” Jensen muttered, squeezing Jared’s hand from where he laid right up against him. “Tell me what to do to ease his pain at least a little.”

“Okay, the doctor there told me he doesn’t advise this over the meds but if you can get Jared onto his stomach and you’re careful, you can massage his back and shoulders since it sounds like his muscles tighten while he’s sleeping and when he wakes up they just bind up as he probably squirms around,” Jeff could hear his brother’s voice and sympathized with Jensen’s need to ease the kid’s pain. “Just try it and see if that works and then put some warm towels on his back or wrap a towel around a heating pad and let him lie on it. Believe it or not the pain will get better but probably not before he’s about driven you nuts.”

Jensen rolled his eyes at that but decided to try the suggestions. It took him a few minutes to convince Jared to let him help to get him onto his stomach. He also would deny that his stomach flipped a little as he took in the full mass of blue, black, and purple bruises that covered Jared’s back clear up to his shoulders and vowed that someone was going to pay the second he could pin some blame on someone.

He’d grabbed a bottle of warming oil that they had for other purposes to begin a gentle slow massage of where Jared said most of the pain was the worst while placing gentle kisses to the back of his neck and face. Slowly Jensen could feel the tension in Jared relaxing and realized that the more he rubbed over his back the more tight knots he could feel going away until finally he heard Jared’s breathing even off.

“Better?” he asked, silently hoping so because he was running out of ideas that didn’t involve working his frustration out on some stunt guys.

“Little,” Jared’s voice was low, words slurred as he finally could drift back into sleep. “Can you keep doing that awhile?”

“Yeah, babe, I’ll keep it up,” Jensen smiled as he leaned up carefully as to not jostle Jared to softly kiss him. “Love you, Jay.”

After the massage, Jensen placed a warm towel over Jared’s back as well as a moist heating pad after he rolled back to his back to sleep a little more. It became a pattern that so long as Jensen could massage his back shortly after his boyfriend woke up the pain stayed down to only unbearable but didn’t get to the screaming in agony stage again.

Of course Jensen also knew that Jared was using the sad puppy dog eyes that he’d given to Sam Winchester to get his way with other things. He’d used them to devastating effect when the issue came up that he couldn’t eat Won Ton soup or any soup but let Jensen bribe him into a handmade grilled cheese, ham and salami sandwich with actual homemade S’mores…so long as Jensen used the hotplate they stored in the garage to make them.

“Y’know, if we keep this thing in here along with the mini fridge we wouldn’t ever have to leave the bedroom,” Jared remarked in between bites of cheese sandwich and chocolate marshmallow graham cracker goodness.

“I’ll remind you of that suggestion the first blizzard we get and we can’t get out of the house,” Jensen reached over to brush his thumb over Jared’s face to wipe off some chocolate. “Plus, there’s a limit to what we can keep in the little fridge and what I can cook on this hotplate. You like steak too much to give those up for a hotplate, a mini-fridge of beer and hot sex.”

“You’d be surprised what I’d be willing to give up just for hot sex with you,” Jared shot him his best smile but when he nearly moved to try to reach for Jensen he cringed as his back reminded him of why he was stuck flat in bed. “Damn.”

“It’ll get better soon, Jay,” Jensen promised and hoped he was right.

By the time they’d gotten through the worst of day two Jared’s boredom had finally hit its peak and between pain and being bored it wasn’t clear which of them would make it to the end of this nightmare.

Jensen had thought letting Jared play on Twitter or the laptop would be a good way to keep his mind off of being stuck in bed, unable to sit up or do anything but lie on his back or lay on his stomach if Jensen massaged it.

The phones vanished when Jared, hyped on candy and muscle relaxers, dialed a number in _Jensen’s_ phone before his boyfriend realized he had it and proceeded to tell an interesting but very embarrassing story about some sex toys to Jensen’s very amused and thankfully understanding mother.

Then when Chad Michael Murray called to ask what the hell Jared was doing sending him pics of a ceiling, a hand, Jared’s nose and something he was scared to identify, Jensen locked both phones up and prayed his friend hadn’t sent anything to anyone not quite so understanding.

He took the laptop back when he realized that somehow even flat on his back Jared had managed to get into his email and had emailed a link to a sex toy site to nearly everyone on it and was also close to buying a few toys that Jensen was certain belonged in a B-grade horror movie instead of a bedroom.

The idea to play X-Box had come up thanks to Chad who’d not so helpfully called back to ask his friend if he could kill Jared’s character on some game they’d been playing online together and Jared got it in his head to play despite the fact that he couldn’t sit up or even move his arms that much.

Now he was just throwing things out to both frustrate and annoy Jensen because he was frustrated and annoyed. Jared really did know he sounded like a whiny little kid but he hated to be bored. He also hated to be immobile for any period of time and Jensen had been on the phone in the other room for almost 10 minutes so he was also lonely.

“Can we, Jen?” he asked, trying to lift his head only to have a finger push it back. “Why can’t we put the TV on the ceiling so I can see it?”

“I’m not hooking the flat-screen to the ceiling above the bed just so you can play X-box like this, Jared,” Jensen finally replied as soon as he got his head to stop pounding. “Give me another two minutes to finish up this call and I’ll give you another massage or…”

“But if we hook the TV to the ceiling, we can watch TV in bed easier,” Jared went on, really liking this new idea even if Jensen didn’t. “We can watch the episodes in bed and even better we can watch porn while we…”

“Jay,” Jensen quickly interrupted, going to step away from the bed toward the door when Jared’s hand tried to grab for him. “Jay, stay still or you’re going to start it hurting really bad again.”

“But I’m lonely, Jen,” Jared heard the whine this time but ignored it. He was in pain, bored and lonely. He figured he should be given some leeway. “You’re supposed to be in here with me. Keeping me company and…”

“Jared Tristan Padalecki! You stop giving Jensen so much trouble or else I’ll think everything he and your brother said about you not being hurt badly were lies and I’m coming up!” Sherri Padalecki’s voice came from the speaker on the phone as Jensen held it out with a sigh.

Jared settled down a little after being chastised by his mother as Jensen stepped out to finish reassuring Sherri that her son would be fine and that he was just bored and cranky.

By the time Jensen was finished with the call and had gathered up some things that he decided to try to distract his boyfriend, Jared’s eyes were closed but he knew by the slight frown on his lips that he wasn’t sleeping; just upset.

“I tried to get you to shut up so she wouldn’t hear you, Jay,” he sat down on the edge of the bed to let his fingers rest over Jared’s hand, feeling better when that hand turned over to mesh with his. “She kind of figured out you were hurt when something you texted got sent to her and your Dad too. Jeff had to tell her or admit that you’d become a sex fiend.”

“I hate this, Jensen,” Jared muttered, no trace of a smile or the happy go lucky young man that he normally was. “I’m bored. I hurt. I’m ruining your weekend because you’re stuck here babysitting me and…”

A gentle kiss touching his lips shut him up. Jared opened his eyes to see a slow loving smile on Jensen’s ruggedly handsome tired face instead of the frustration he expected to see. “I know I’m being a pain in the ass, Jen. I’m…”

“You’re being you when you’re bored, Jared,” Jensen replied, keeping his touch light when he carded his fingers back through Jared’s hair and down his cheek. “True, I might pay you back in spades one day but until then I know how miserable you must be right now. I wish I knew how to help you faster and I know you’re tired of me telling you what you can’t do but it’s just because I don’t want you to hurt yourself more,” he leaned up to press his lips to the edge of Jared’s jaw. “I miss being able to touch you like I know you want, Jay. I miss holding you at night and feeling you laying over me when I wake up. I miss your smile, your laugh.”

“Jen…” Jared groaned softly, fingers reaching up to find Jensen’s shorter hair to run his fingers through it and gasped as he felt another part of him also react to Jensen’s touch. “Umm, not fair to tease like this, Jensen.”

Jensen had been thinking a lot about this since the one time he’d been massaging Jared’s back and realized touching still had the same effect on both of them that it always did but yet knew there was no way that Jared could endure sex normally without causing himself pain by moving.

It had been while scouring the cabinets for something different for breakfast that he’d stumbled on an idea that wouldn’t only distract Jared from being bored but also help the other frustration that had started to build.

“Do you remember when I told you last night that if you were good and could make it to Monday that I’d give you a surprise treat?” Jensen knew they still had about 12 hours to go until Monday but he wanted to give Jared a boost. “I promise that I’ll make it all worth it if you get through tonight without pulling your hair out or finding a way to send anymore texts or photos to people we know.”

“Can…we order pizza and maybe put season 1 on so you can watch it and do commentary while I listen?” Jared found that he enjoyed watching their earlier seasons anytime but he really liked it when he could get Jensen to do a running commentary with the show.

“Yeah, Jay. We can order pizza and I’ll give a dialogue while you listen to Sam and Dean from the beginning,” Jensen would do anything to see the small smile that came back to his friend’s face at just something so simple as pizza and their first season.

By the time they got to ‘Skin’, half the pizza was gone and Jared’s eyes were heavy as he fought the need to sleep over his desire to keep listening to Jensen talk his way through their episodes. “I… ‘member how upset you…you got during…filming that scene,” he knew the scene the TV was on because he not only heard the dialogue but he also felt Jensen’s body tense just subtly.

“I hated that scene,” Jensen returned, hitting pause so he could move the paper plates and pizza box to the floor for later disposal while reaching for the next round of pills to help Jared take them and seeing how heavy his eyes looked even without the pain pill. “I hated that they had me…Dean tie you up like that. I also hated that they left you tied up through scene resets and scene checks.”

“You stayed with me through it though,” Jared yawned, fingers reaching up to slip the amulet that hung from Jensen’s neck into his hand while his co-star carefully slid into bed beside him.

Even though they couldn’t do anything and he didn’t get much sleep Jensen chose to stay beside Jared so at least they were close to one another and Jared’s hand could touch him while holding the amulet.

“I’d just told you that I loved you a week earlier. You’d already told me while we were discussing the episode in pre-plotting that you had some issues with ropes so I wasn’t about to leave you tied up and alone just to go get coffee or something,” Jensen snorted, noticing that Jared had stretched a little more than he could before and hadn’t winced in pain so he took that as a good sign. “I just wanted to get it filmed and get you loose.”

“Think…that was…the first time we really made out in your trailer,” Jared’s lips curved in a sleepy smile as he thought back to that time.

“That was the first time I held you and we did a lot of kissing and touching because I was too raw to do much else that time,” Jensen kept his touch light when he rubbed a hand over Jared’s arm to watch him fight sleep. “We made out here at the house the night after we wrapped that episode because you kept waking up screaming for me but you’d just say it was Sam screaming for Dean,” he tipped Jared’s face up to look at him curiously. “Which was it, Jay?”

Jared would later blame his back pain and loopy thoughts for actually answering that question since he’d avoid it for five years. “The whole being tied up thing didn’t bother me too much because I knew…you were there but it was watching the finished scene where Dean…shot the shifter that bugged me,” he yawned again, squeezing the amulet tighter as if thinking too hard. “Kept dreaming that you were shot and I couldn’t get to you.”

Jensen had always thought that was what it had been because Jared had latched onto him after that shoot and wouldn’t let him pick up a prop gun that whole weekend after they’d shot that scene. “And why didn’t you tell me that?” he asked quietly, letting his voice drop to his normal low husky voice that had just a touch of Texas in it.

“…didn’t want you to laugh at me,” Jared murmured, prying an eye open when he felt Jensen move a little so he was laying on his side which brought him closer to Jared.

“I’d never laugh at you, Jay,” Jensen kissed him slowly and settled his hand over the center of Jared’s chest until he felt him relax fully. “I loved you then, I love you now and I’ll love you when we’re still filming season…whatever we end up on. Now, go to sleep.”

“Hmm, love you, Jen,” Jared mumbled as he slowly drifted off.

“Love you, Jay,” Jensen whispered back to him, hoping his plans for the next day come off like the planned.

The next day consisted of Jared waking up cranky because he’d shifted in his sleep and his upper back had knotted so before they kept his pre-made doctor’s appointment Jensen massaged that out and got a bowl of cereal down his co-star’s grumpy throat.

The ride to the doctor was tense for Jensen as he’d tried to avoid the bumps and pothole as best as he could since right then Jared’s pain was only in the highly annoying range of the pain according to Supernatural stars scale.

“His doctor said that he’s doing really good and while he’d like him to rest for at least a week…Eric stop choking…he said that so long as Jared wasn’t tossed, dropped or used as a battering ram and he rested between shoots that he could come back to film…Wednesday,” Jensen’s hand clamped down over Jared’s mouth as it started to open to object that the doctor had said tomorrow would be fine. “Yeah, I know but you don’t want him to push it and hurt himself more. Plus, if Jared’s cranky on set then I’m cranky on set and since I plan to be plenty cranky as it is…right. I thought you’d see it that way, Eric. Thanks. We’ll see you Wednesday morning. Bye.”

“Jen, the doctor said I could go to set tomorrow if I just film light scenes,” Jared pointed out once the hand over his mouth moved and Jensen tossed the phone somewhere in the direction of a pile of clothes on the floor. “You need to go to set to catch up filming what you should’ve filmed today and…mhmm,” he moaned into the kiss that caught his lips in mid-sentence.

“Another day won’t kill them and I’ll just work extra hard to catch up,” Jensen knew what he should do. He also knew what he planned on doing as he kissed his boyfriend again; this time letting heat build for the first time in days. “You’ve done so good these three days, Jay,” he was still careful not to nudge or jostle Jared too much even though the doctor said they could start letting him work his way up from lying flat to being propped up a little. “I am so proud of you.”

“Can I point out that I didn’t even try to punch that aid today when she pushed a little too hard on my back in the pre-exam?” Jared’s smile was coming back more since he could actually breathe without his back flaring in agony. “I should get a treat just for that.”

Jensen smiled slowly. “Oh, babe…I plan on giving you one hell of treat,” he replied in a low husky voice that immediately reminded Jared of just how long it had been since he’d even jerked himself off. “Stay put while I go grab something,” he kissed Jared again and felt a shiver run through his friend.

After getting back from the doctor, Jared had asked Jensen to help him out of his t-shirt since it still did hurt to have anything touch his back so he thought he’d leave the shirt off until he had to wear one. He’d been going to slip back into his sweats but Jensen had asked him to wait for that.

Now as he laid back slowly on the bed with a flat pillow under his head Jared felt better than he had in days just from earning a pillow. He was still bored and was considering if his good behavior at the doctor’s office earned him another marathon of the rest of season 1 when he moved his eyes to see Jensen enter the bedroom to close and lock the door and was instantly lifting his eyebrows.

They were alone in the house with no one expected to drop by so they normally left the bedroom door open. The only real time they closed a door, much less locked it, was if they were planning to…oh…oh. Jared’s mouth was suddenly dry as he met deep green eyes to see Jensen’s lips curving in a slow sexy smile.

“Did I get a green light for sex?” Jared asked hopefully only to frown at the shake of his boyfriend’s head. “Then…what’re you up to, Jensen?”

“I promised you a treat and what I have in mind doesn’t require you to do much more than lay still and enjoy it,” Jensen kept what he’d brought in with him behind his back while telling Jared to close his eyes. “Shh, trust me, Jay. Just close them for a second and I’ll give you a hint of what I’m doing.”

Jared really didn’t like closing his eyes but he trusted Jensen so he did as he was asked. He felt the side of the bed dip down as Jensen sat beside him, heard a sound he couldn’t identify before he felt the tip of a finger brush over his lips once then twice. On the third pass he parted his lips to allow the finger to slip into his mouth. The first touch of Jensen’s finger on his tongue Jared’s fingers went tight on the bed and he heard himself moan at the taste of deep, rich chocolate.

“Remember that expensive chocolate my brother sent us from a trip to Paris last year?” Jensen smiled as Jared’s lips closed to lightly suck the chocolate off his finger. “Well, I found it and just now I melted it down. Now, I’m going to take this new pastry brush that we had for some reason and I’m going to paint this chocolate all over your chest and down your stomach and…God, I love it when you do that,” he groaned at the feel of hot lips sucking his finger deeper into Jared’s mouth. “Gotta get these jeans off of you first. Uh-huh, you stay still, babe.”

Jared’s brain had almost forgotten why he was restricted to bed until he went to move too fast and felt a twinge in his back that had him staying still to allow Jensen to remove his jeans with explicit slowness. “What…what’s your plan for that chocolate after you get it on me?” he while lifting his hips enough to help in the removal of his clothes, swearing his cock was hard just from Jensen’s eyes raking over his body.

“I plan to lick it off of you,” Jensen whispered into his ear, tongue licking around the shell before gently teasing the lobe with his teeth. “Them I plan to suck you off and if we haven’t used all this chocolate by then I plan on doing it again. That’s why I told Eric he wouldn’t see us until Wednesday.”

“Fuck,” Jared groaned. He loved this side of his co-star. Jared knew that the fans only got to see the side of Jensen that was friendly and professional. They thought he was a little reserved and also not as outgoing as Jared. In some ways they were right since Jensen’s more outgoing side was usually held for the private moments and Jared loved that he got to see him like this. “Jen, you’ve got too many clothes on for this.”

Jensen’s shirt came off without another word or further coaching but he only undid the button on his jeans. “If my jeans come off this will be over way too fast and it’s not me I’m focusing on but you,” he leaned up to place light kisses to the corners of Jared’s mouth before kissing him fully, deeply but didn’t rush it. “This is for you, Jay.”

Jared was already half hard and could feel precome starting to dribble from his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last as long as Jensen might want but as if his boyfriend sensed his concern Jensen’s hand cupped the side of his face to lift it up to meet his eyes.

“We have all the time in the world. If you come then it’s fine. I plan to make you come more than once before we’re done, Jared,” Jensen knew what the sexy drawl could do to Jared so he let that tone come out more than he normally did except for when they were intimate.

With that promise Jared relaxed as best he could to try to stay still while Jensen slowly painted chocolate over his chest, across his stomach. He shivered as chocolate dripped into the space between thigh and groin and then nearly lost it when Jensen took thick chocolate on two fingers to swipe it over his cock.

“Next time maybe we’ll add the whip cream,” Jensen murmured lowly; placing the bowl aside to move to the bottom of the bed to kneel between long legs that also had chocolate painted down them. “You okay, Jay?” he looked up to be sure that it didn’t appear as if Jared’s back was bothering him, seeing hazel eyes that were nearly black with desire and his lips curved. “Tell me if anything hurts.”

“You know what’s hurting me right now,” Jared got out, voice ragged from trying to stay still and not come just from watching Jensen, listening to him talk in that low drawl that had gotten to Jared the first time he heard…in Eric Kripke’s office. “Jensen…please…”

“The first time I sucked you off I told you that you tasted so good. This time I’m bettin’ you’ll taste even better,” Jensen began at Jared’s ankle to slowly lick and kiss his way up each long leg; licking the chocolate off as he went until he got to his lower abdomen where the strain of not moving could be seen in the tight muscles that Jensen took extreme pleasure in licking his tongue over very slowly.

It was a slow seductive process that Jared both loved and hated. His fingers were curled tight into the sheet, his eyes dark with lust while watching the strength in Jensen’s arms as he levered himself over him to clean his chest of chocolate while making sure their bodies didn’t touch more than his mouth on Jared’s skin.

Reaching over into the bowl to take some of the leftover chocolate on a finger to hold it out in front of Jared’s mouth, groaning as the digit was immediately sucked into warm moist heat to be suckled. “So good, Jay,” he groaned while sealing his own lips over Jared’s pulse point to begin to suck marks down his neck, across his chest while making his way back down until he was settled between Jared’s thighs to look up. “Saved the best for last.”

Jared was beyond the ability to think clearly much less form any words that weren’t Jensen’s name, please, and a few words that might have been Latin but he wasn’t sure. The second Jensen’s mouth closed over the head of his now fully hard, dripping cock he thought for certain he’d explode.

He’d come once already just from the feeling of Jensen’s tongue as well as the light burn of razor stubble against his inner thigh but Jensen had merely smiled that smile that no one but Jared got to see and went to work cleaning him free of the treat until he was hard and leaking again.

Jared wasn’t sure how long it had been since they’d started but he was certain he was almost at the end of his endurance for the moment. He’d been good at staying still but guessed he must have tensed a few times too many and could feel the ache in his lower back. He’d been determined not to mention this to Jensen but had forgotten how good his boyfriend was at reading him.

“Can you hold out a little while more or do you want me to stop?” Jensen asked, voice ragged from his own desire and need.

“If you stop I will strangle you in your sleep, Ackles,” Jared got out between moans from where long fingers were now gently teasing his balls. “Jen, my God…please…need to…wanna feel your mouth of nothing else. I…gotta…Oh!”

From the first time they’d gone past kissing and heavy petting, the first time he’d watched Jensen’s soft, full plush lips close over his cock to take him fully into his mouth Jared had been stunned and had fought the need to thrust into the heat that engulfed him. This time wasn’t any different.

He lifted his head from the pillow to watch as Jensen’s mouth moved over him while his head bobbed up and down and Jared longed for more. He longed to touch, to kiss but knew why Jensen was giving him this and swore to himself that he’d make this up to Jensen one day.

Jared didn’t even know when his one hand had moved to try to grab onto Jensen’s short hair but also vowed to insist that one of these seasons Dean needed to let his damn hair grow out some. He heard the muffled chuckle that still sounded like warm honey to Jared and knew why Jensen was laughing at him.

“I…hate Dean’s hair, dude,” he gasped, head dropping back on a low moan of want and could feel his balls starting to tighten as Jensen’s tongue licked over the slit while he’d run the tip of a finger up along the nerve on the underside as he pulled off until just the head was in his mouth. “Jen!”

The climax came hard and fast, taking Jared by surprised even if Jensen seemed to be expecting it. He knew Jared pretty well and had come to learn his body’s tells so even as he felt his balls tightening, he’d also heard his breathing change and knew to relax his throat even before the first hot sweet, salty taste of come hit his tongue.

Jensen had been working on pleasing Jared and he thought by the huge dark eyes that were glassy with lust, the slightly parted lips that were making soft moans and gasps of pleasure as well as the fingers that were trying to find purchase in his short hair that Jared was very pleased.

His own cock was throbbing with need, trapped in too tight denim as he did finally begin slowly rolling his hips down onto the bed to find friction for it as he sucked Jared off.

The moment he felt Jared come, hot and hard in his mouth, down his throat was when Jensen felt himself come with a low moan, letting his eyes close to savor the pleasure of Jared’s taste on his tongue and the feel of relief as he continued to rub himself off while sucking a little more gently as his fingers stroked along Jared’s cock to help milk his orgasm as much as he could.

“Jensen…!” Jared groaned, hips giving one weak thrust before he suddenly went still with a soft sigh of pleasure that told Jensen his friend had just blacked out for a few seconds and took the time to help them both finish off.

By the time Jensen felt his own climax finally come to a close and he pulled off with a wet pop to push up until he was stretched out beside Jared, he could see bits of hazel peeking out from under fluttering lashes. Smiling, he kissed Jared deeply to let him taste himself missed with whatever chocolate was left and heard a soft moan.

“Hey,” he murmured, voice rough and gravelly like it got when he sucked Jared off and swallowed. “Okay?” he brushed his fingers along Jared’s cheek to see a dimpled smile come out.

“Awesome,” Jared yawned, blinking his eyes open to stare at his boyfriend and for the first time realized he hadn’t reached for the amulet and saw that Jensen hadn’t worn it right then, knowing why and loving that Jensen knew what he needed and when to give it to him. “Can we do that again?” he asked even though his eyes kept falling closed.

“Yeah, after we wake up,” Jensen laughed, smoothing Jared’s hair back from his eyes. “We have until Wednesday morning but you’re still on strict bed rest with carefully controlled physical activities for at least another week.”

Jared pouted slightly while considering that. “I want to touch you, Jen,” he complained, shivering at the touch of warm fingers playing over his chest. “A little?”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t touch me, Jay. I just said that we had to watch the kind of physical activity we did for a little bit longer,” Jensen had got out of bed to step into the bathroom long enough to wipe himself off and pull clean pants on to be more comfortable. “Today and tonight we’ll keep it light. Tomorrow we’ll see how you feel if we move this party upstairs but I promise you can touch me…so long as you stay on your back.”

That gave the injured actor plenty of ways to plot as he felt Jensen slide back into bed to slowly ease one arm under his shoulders while letting his other drape over Jared’s chest to hold him. “Hmm, missed feeling you this close,” he mumbled, reaching up to lay a hand over the arm.

“I’ll give you a massage when you wake up,” Jensen whispered, breath light as it blew against Jared’s ear.

“With chocolate?” Jared was half asleep but still interested with his boyfriend licking chocolate off of him.

“Your back’s still too sore for too much touching but soon,” Jensen replied in a low soothing voice, rubbing his hand gently over Jared’s arm to feel him slowly falling to sleep. “As soon as you feel better or it doesn’t hurt to move too much maybe we’ll build a chocolate covered Jared sundae with whip cream and my choice of fruit.”

Jared’s eye opened to stare at Jensen with interest. “Can we stay home all week?”

Jensen’s laugh was easy and relaxed, glad to see that Jared’s focus wasn’t all on the pain any longer and he was smiling more. “No, but when I can take a break with you I’ll keep you busy and very happy,” he promised with a slow kiss. “Love you, Jay.”

“Love you, Jen,” Jared murmured back and drifted off with Jensen’s voice talking lowly in his ear and dreams of what else they could try until he was healed fully.

By the time Wednesday morning came and Clif arrived to pick them up Jared had decided to never underestimate his best friend’s creativity in ways to drive him to distraction and also to get him off.

Jensen had kept his promise to keep things light but to also let Jared touch him even if they couldn’t actually have sex fully. Neither man was left wanting. They’d also gone through the rest of the chocolate, a can of whipped cream and a basket of strawberries.

He was still sore and couldn’t move as well as he normally could but Jared was ready to get back to work even if Jensen had made him promise not to do too much too soon. “I’m going to be fine, Jen,” he’d assured his worried friend while Jensen made sure he had everything that needed to go back to the studio as well as both of the bags they usually carried with them each day. “Do you promise not to hit anyone?”

“No, cause I still think those stunt guys didn’t know what the hell they were doing and I will be on set today to make sure nothing happens,” Jensen returned firmly but then closed his eyes to sigh at the touch of lips of his neck; Jared’s way of soothing him before they had to go out the door as just friends. “Give me today to be hyper over protective. Tomorrow I’ll back off some.”

“Fair,” Jared nodded, hearing the horn blow for the second time and knew if it blew a third time they’d have their bodyguard pounding on the door. “Clif’s waiting.”

“Okay,” Jensen blew out a breath to try to put himself back in the frame of mind that made him Jared’s co-star, roommate and friend and out of the boyfriend state that was so much easier for him these days. He caught Jared’s hand before it reached to open the door to lightly pull him closer for one last slow, gentle kiss that would hold them until lunch and time alone in one of their trailers. “Let’s do this.”

Clif’s hand was just hovering over the horn when he looked back to see the boys getting in the back of the hummer with matching looks of apology for making him wait. “You doing better?” he tossed this to Jared while eyeing the actor in the mirror as if checking for signs of pain.

“Still stiff and sore with some pain but at least I’m sitting up,” Jared replied, grabbing for the cup of coffee that the bodyguard knew to have supplied for both men if he did an early pick-up.

“Except he has to lie down between scenes,” Jensen put in, taking the handful of notes he was handed to see what had been changed for filming. “Eric’s not splitting us up for filming again, right?”

“I don’t think he’ll do that again for a little bit considering he spent the weekend growling at people, going over footage that had been overshot until he fired the dweeb of a director and personally went through the prop room to make sure everything in there was fake,” Clif heard a snort and a muttered ‘good’ from behind him while clearing his throat. “I’m also supposed to point out the next time Jared’s hyped on pain meds to hide his damn cell phone because Eric got a load more detail on sex toys than he ever wanted to know about and I’m supposed to say the case of chocolate sauce that Jared asked for is in his trailer…do I really want to ask what that’s about?”

Jensen had gone perfectly still while Jared suddenly found his own rewrites very interesting. “No, nothing,” he coughed while shooting his friend a look to see the faint pink on Jared’s cheeks. Unable to speak freely in the car, he went for his phone. ‘ _Really?_ ’ he texted.

‘ _What?_ ’ came back the innocent reply even while Jared kept his head down to avoid the look he knew he was probably getting.

‘ _What do you plan to do with a case of chocolate sauce?_ ’ Jensen texted back; curious and with his own ideas on how to use the stuff.

‘ _What you plan to do with it is a better question, Jen_,’ Jared’s lips were curving in a slow smile and heard Jensen groan softly form beside him.

‘ _I’ll be paying off someone to break a camera before the day’s over just to buy extra time with you_ ,’ Jensen returned, willing his body to not respond to the thoughts now flying in his brain.

‘ _I could fake a back spasm_ ,’ Jared snickered as he typed the message. He could feel Jensen shifting next to him.

‘ _Don’t tempt me, Jay,_ ’ Jensen returned, fingers nearly tripping in his haste to type while returning the gentle playful nudge to his knee.

“Hey!” a sudden sharp voice from the front had both actor’s shooting innocent looks up to see their bodyguard had stopped at a red light to turn in his seat and was glaring at them. “No sexting in the car or whatever the hell you two are doing back there that you don’t think I know you’re doing.”

“Yes, Clif,” came two identical responses that were filled with laughter and the bodyguard growled under his breath about brains of teenagers.

It was quiet in the car as they neared the studio set when Jensen glanced to see Jared doodling on the back of one of his notes. He smiled as the paper was slid over to him as Jared snuck looks to be sure Clif wasn’t glancing back at them.

‘ _I love you, Jensen_ ,’ he read and reached for the pen to draw something below it before handing it back.

Jared was still sneaking looks to the front when he took the paper back to glance down to see a heart drawn with the words ‘ _Love you back, Jared’_ written below it and stuffed it in his pocket for keeping.

He eased a little closer to let their shoulders brush. “I’ll be bored if I’ve got to take breaks by myself,” he commented innocently.

“No, you won’t. I’ll be with you or you can text Misha to distract him,” Jensen replied, letting his finger run along Jared’s leg. “The day’ll pass before you know it.”

“Or you can practice playing Lucifer when he steps on Dean’s neck,” Clif decided to put in helpfully, knowing the boys hadn’t been made aware of a slight change to the script.

“What?” two voices piped up and then there were sounds of papers rattling and low curses which let Clif know he’d succeeded in distracting them and also would get the images of whatever the hell they were planning to use chocolate sauce for out of his brain.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
